Fairy Tail Sting Eucliffe x OC OneshotsDrabbles Collection
by Sekata
Summary: Hello there, this is just a little collection for drabbles for Sting x Minako (My OC) Warning: Only tooth-rotten fluff.
1. Minako's description

Here are some informations about my OC, she doesn't change much between the OS' (just the guild she's been at the beginning)

Looks:  
.

Minako Tategami Characteristics Race

Human

Gender

Female

Age

19

Weight

48kg

Hair Color

Blonde (with a red highlighted streak)

Eye Color

Blue

Professional Status Affiliation  
(Depending on the current OS)

Fairy Tail or  
Sabertooth

Previous Affiliation

Fairy Tail  
Enigma (A self-made dark guild)

Guild Mark Location

Left breast (red)

Occupation

Mage

Previous Occupation

Singer

Personal Status Status

Active

Relatives

Leiko Tategami (Twin Sister, Status unknown)

Magic Magic

Music magic  
Melody-based magic  
Wind-based magic

Weapons

Tessen (Metal-Fans) - w/images/thumb/f/f0/Tessen_ /350px-Tessen_

 **Personality**

Minako is a friendly person, who seems to trust others easily when they seem nice. However she is loyal to the end to her friends and won't hesitate to fight. Seemingly self-confident and willing to fight, she can be quite shy around someone she has a crush on.  
It's quite obvious to anyone but her (and mostly her crush).  
She also loves cats and therefor, she enjoys the Exceeds very much.

She is afraid of spiders and she doesn't like men like Loke, who just their charm to any beautiful woman they see.

Minako also treats other female members of her guild as if she is their sister, sharing a close bond to Yukino in Sabertooth and Levy in Fairy Tail.

Her main hobby is singing and she is very romantic.


	2. Wake up

Minako heard a loud sigh through the empty corridors of the Sabertooth guild. Since it was quite early in the morning, she was in her own thoughts when the familiar voice brought her back to reality.

Truth to be told she was used to be a Fairy Tail mage, but after being close friends with Yukino and both Twin Dragons she chose Sabertooth as her new guild. Her friends were fine with her decision since they knew her strong feelings towards a certain blonde haired Dragonslayer.

When Minako peeked out of her room, a black shadowed figure passed your door.

"Good morning, Rogue. Is everything alright?" die music mage asked, making the Darkness Dragonslayer stopping in his tracks and looking at her in an apologetic way.

"Did I wake you?" he tilted his head slightly.

Minako shook her head no, making Rogue sighing in relief. "No, I am awake since one hour already. But you seem to be stressed over something. Wanna talk?" she suggested suggested with a small smile.

Rogue remained silent for a moment. Frosch sat on his shoulder and turned his little head towards her. "Fro thinks, Sting is ignoring Rogue." Frosch mumbled.

„Huh? Did you argue?" the female raised a brow in slight worry. Rogue and Sting argued a lot, but it was more of a friendly argue, nothing to be afraid of.

"No, we have not. Don't worry." Rogue shook his head. "It's just that he is totally ignoring his duties as Guild Master. He needs to sign the new mission papers for our members who want to start off after breakfast. But he is still in his dreams and ignored my attempts of waking him." Rogue explained.

Minako smiled and suppressed a stifled laughter, because she knew that Rogue won't find her reaction amusing at all. It was just so typical for Sting.

"I understand you, Rogue. Should I try to wake him then? If he still keeps sleeping, I'll throw him out of his bed and kick his butt." she offered.

"I already tried this, but he seems to have a hidden talent, because instead of waking up, he just shoved his body back into his sheets." Rogue sighed. "Though, If you still want to try, do as you please. But I take my mission, no matter if it's approved or not."

"No, wait please, Rogue. Leave it to me, alright? Just give me five minutes." Minako chuckled.

"I'll be gone after six minutes." Rogue threatened and made the blonde woman giggle, before she made her way towards Stings bedroom and leaving back the black haired male.

Minako got along quite well with both Dragon Slayers, though her relationship with Sting was much more smooth and intimate as with the distant and anti-social Rogue. But that was fine with her, since she enjoyed Stings presence much more than anyone else. Especially since Sting changed drastically after the Grand Magic Games and opened up.

Infront of his door, Minako hesitated. Despite her usual self-confident and brave self, she found herself getting shy and flustered easily when she was with Sting. Not to mention that he had a habit of sleeping almost naked..

The blonde woman took a deep breath before she entered his bedroom.

Sting was lying in his bed and hugged a pillow. His fangs were a bit visible due his half open mouth of his even breathing. He just looked so cute and innocent when he slept. Minako smiled, but then a mad blush creeped itself on her cheeks when she saw his sinful sexy torso being freed from his sheets. He must kicked his sheets around during his sleep because he was known to shift often in other positions. Minakos legs were slightly shaking because this sight made her feel a bit dizzy, but she approached him slowly and her gaze danced over his well-toned abs.

Minako gulped and leaned over him, tapping his cheek continously with her hand. "Wake up, Sting-kun. Duty calls." she spoke softly and brushed over his forehead.

His response was merely a sleepy grunt, before he slapped her hand away and turned to his other side, showing Minako his back. If he thought the woman was giving up that easily, he was gravely mistaken!

"Sting-kun, I won't go away until you get up." she warned him and tugged at his blonde hair in an attempt to wake up the Guild Master of Sabertooth.

His reaction, however, hit her completely off guard. His body jolted back to face her, before he grabbed the young womans wrist rather roughly. In an instant she was pulled into his bed and held close in his strong arms. His warm breath fanned over her ear, making her blush even worse.

"S-Sting-kun.." Minako mumbled in embarassment.

"Shhh." Sting mumbled sleepy and cuddled himself closer to her body. Minakos chances of escape was zero and she sighed a bit.

"Seems I have to try something more serious then." the woman whispered and began to tickle his forearms.

Sting grimaced slightly and his body shuddered from her tickling. His eyes opened and he catched her hands in his to hold them above her head.

"You shouldn't start a tickle war that you can't win." he grinned.

"Huh..?"

Stings grin grew wide when he changed their positions. Now Minako was lying on her back and Sting hovered over her, her hands still kept above her head to prevent her from fighting back. Minakos body was trapped between his legs, his closeness made her even more embarassed but it was not uncomfortable..

His free hand then started to caress her side gently, slowly ghosting over her stomach and then under her armpit.

"S-Sting, stop that! Ah-ahaha- no, please.. aaah.." the music mage protested and tears started dwelling from the corner of her eyes. Her body was quirming under him and her sounds and moving was almost as if they made passionate love to each other.

Sting seemed to enjoy the sounds his victim made, because his smirk just grew and he bent down to to blow his hot breath against her sensitive neck.

"I'm sorry, Mina-chan, but I caaan't hear you." Sting chuckled and attacked her stomach with more tickles.

Minako fought against his grip and eventually managed to free one of her legs to squirm more violently under him. During her erratic movements, one knee rubbed against Stings scrotch, making him stop right in his tracks and his grip loosened.

The blonde woman used his temporary freeze to defend against his attacks, resulting both of them tickle wrestle each other, trying to get the upper hand in this 'fight'. Soon Minakos amount of stamina loss made her pant slightly until both stopped tickling and looked into each others eyes, while both of their hands remained motionless on each others body.

Time seemed to stand still while Minako looked deep in his azure blue pools that showed so much passion, whether for her nor in general, she always loved his strong gazes.

Though, the intense glare made her cheeks heating up again and she was sure he saw her blush. Sting didn't said anything, neither did Minako and they spent minutes in a very comfortable silence while having their legs entangled and having such a close intimate pose, with their faces just inches apart.

Minako felt his breath from his slight panting against her lips and she swore he felt her breath from her panting aswell, while her own heartrate increased with each passing second.

"Well, I would say this is a draw?" she asked, while Sting just showed her his signature smirk and shook his head. "Nope." he just said in his cocky tone.

"Wa-aaaah?"

Minakos astonished questioning was cut short, when an airless gasp escaped her throat, because the blonde Dragon Slayer bluntly started to suck at her neck.

"S-Sting, what the hell are you..doing..?" she asked, unable to think straight at moment.

Of course, he ignored her question and searched for her weak-spot. A moan slipped from Minakos mouth, making Sting realize he had found what he was looking for. "I love these sounds much more than your laughing~" he whispered seductively against the blonde womans skin, while his hands drew circles around her hips. He bit her neck lightly, before he licked over the reddened spot.

Minakos resistance faded away when her hands reached up to ran through his blonde hair, guiding his head more into her neck to make him continue. Sting smirked against her skin and kissed and nibbled at some spots, slowly kissing up his way. He traveled to her chin and on the corner of her mouth.

The blonde music mage opened her mouth to say something, until she felt his soft pair of lips, swallowing anything she had to say.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back. His lips were gentle and soft and his kiss unusually calm.. at least at the beginning. Soon things got a bit steamy.

Sting put more passion into this lip lock, when he put his palm on the back of Minakos head to tilt her into a different angle to deepen the kiss. He had her moaning into the kiss in no time.

A burning sensation in their lungs made them pulling away from their passion-filled kiss while a thin string of saliva kept their tongues connected for a few moments.

"You have no idea, how long I've been longing to do this." Sting spoke with a somewhat silly smile.

"So, what took you so long?" Minako smiled and put her hands on his back of his neck to massage his skin lightly. The blonde Dragon Slayer purred in bliss from her feathery touch and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"I don't know, dear." he murmured and hugged her softly, before he pecked her lips in a quick but loving kiss. "I love you. I really mean it." he whispered against her slightly swollen lips.

Minako smiled whole-heartedly and closed the gap between their lips once more for a needy kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance which Sting easily won. "I love you too.." she breathed between kisses and let him shift positions once more until he hovered over her again. He reached to her face and played with one of your long blonde strands of hair when he raised his hand with it and kissed her hair softly.

"So, which duties should I do then..? Duties of a Guild Master or.. Duties of a lover?" he asked with a low voice, making Minakos entire face as red as a tomato.

"I-Idiot."

"Oh, well then I guess I have to sign some documents, mhm?"

"N-No! Stay with me..please!"

I think you can imagine that Rogue had to go on his mission without an approved document and Lector – that poor thing – had to be calmed down by Frosch after he tried to wake up his best friend..


End file.
